


hissyfit

by pricklyteeth



Series: kissyfit au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Catboy Kyungsoo, Catboy Yixing, Catboys, M/M, Multi, Poly Characters, catboy xingsoo, kitty playdates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth
Summary: Kyungsoo hates his human (Baekhyun)'s boyfriend Jongdae. He's loud and annoying and doesn't know how to handle Kyungsoo's ears. Jongdae's hybrid, however, Kyungsoo doesn't mind so much.





	hissyfit

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for mostlyhuman round 2 2017!

“Kyungsoo-yah!!!!”

Oh, how Kyungsoo hated that voice.

His tail swishes behind him aggravatedly as he tries to curl up behind the curtain so he won’t be seen, or rather, found.

Kyungsoo is sunbathing, and Kyungsoo’s sunbathing time is sacred time. Even Baekhyun respects that, and Baekhyun hardly understands any kind of cat etiquette.

Baekhyun’s new boyfriend, on the other hand, well. He is a different story all together.

“Kyungsoo-yah!!!!!!!!”

Honestly, with a voice that loud, you would think he was a howler monkey or a parrot hybrid of some kind. It was shrill and whiny and terrible for Kyungsoo’s sensitive ears.

He hears Baekhyun’s voice, sounding from the foyer. “I’m sure I saw him around here somewhere..”

What a traitorous human. The hybrid’s ears flatten against the top of his head, and he hisses. What’s the point of human companions when all they do is disrespect your need for quiet time and force you to be in close proximity with their Highly Irritating boyfriends who don’t know how to handle cats delicately.

Kyungsoo doesn't care if he thinks he loves Jongdae. Baekhyun will just simply have to get rid of him.

“Kyungsoo-yAH!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Why haven’t they given up already? Kyungsoo is about to leave his precious window spot to go hide beneath the bed when the door to the guest room--where he is currently hiding, creaks open.

Oh _no_.

The curtain is being drawn, and it’s his worst nightmare.

Kim Jongdae.

“Kyungsoo-yah, we were looking all over, why didn’t you answer?”

Jongdae doesn’t even look put out, he’s just smiling and his hands are on Kyungsoo’s head, tugging at Kyungsoo’s ears harshly.

Kim Jongdae is an abomination. An utterly despicable, too noisy, tail and ear pulling abomination, and Kyungsoo does not comprehend what Baekhyun sees in him. He doesn’t bother answering Jongdae’s question, glowering up at him in hopes that he will wither away.

“Baekhyun-ah, he’s in here!”

Jongdae stops yanking on Kyungsoo’s ears to call out the door, which was lucky, because Kyungsoo was only one more tug away from yowling and scratching him across the face.

He tries to squeeze further into the corner, away from Jongdae, but there is only so far he can get, and Jongdae has him trapped anyway. The best he can hope for is that Baekhyun will save him from this monstrosity, which is unlikely because he’s the one that brought him into their home.

“Hey, baby, what were you doing in here?”

Kyungsoo’s ears flatten against his head again. Baekhyun is using his caretaker-parent voice, which Kyungsoo is not particularly fond of, because it sounds like Baekhyun thinks he is an actual human infant, instead of his hybrid companion.

Jongdae laughs. “I thought you were talking to me, for a second.”

Despite not enjoying Baekhyun cooing at him, he’s even more irritated that Jongdae thinks that he is more relevant or important than Kyungsoo, and deserves to be addressed that fondly.

“You might be baby one day, but no one is ever as much my baby as Kyungsoo is.”

His tail swishes back and forth, batting between the window and the curtain, still irritated, but happy about the favoritism. “I was sunbathing, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun reaches over to lay his hand on top of Kyungsoo’s head, smiling at Kyungsoo when he begrudgingly lifts his head up to nuzzle into it.

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo, we just had something, well. Someone to show you, and we didn’t want to keep them waiting for too long.”

So they interrupted his sunbath because they have yet another person to bring into Kyungsoo’s life that he will inevitably despise? Wonderful.

Jongdae grins. “I think you’ll really like him, Kyungsoo-yah.”

Well that just confirms it then. Kyungsoo is going to hate their new guest as much as Jongdae if his opinion about anything is to go by. What is he so smiley about anyway?

Baekhyun reaches out to run his fingers down the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck, sensing his irritation at the surprise. “I know.. sometimes you can be a little territorial, but I really do agree. He’s an angel.”

The last time Baekhyun had said something like that, he was bringing home the boyfriend that Kyungsoo hates with every single fiber of his being.

He can barely keep himself from hissing. “Do I have to.”

Baekhyun huffs at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yes, Kyungsoo, now get up, stop being rude.”

Kyungsoo lets out a sigh, his back caving as he goes into a deep stretch, rear end in the air, before springing off the windowsill between them and landing lightly on his feet, already headed for the door. “Let’s get this over with now, shall we?”

Baekhyun hums behind him, following after. Kyungsoo can tell that his human is pleased. “That’s my kitty. Come on, he’s waiting in the foyer.”

He leaps up onto the banister on the stairs, the tactile pads on the bottom of his feet in addition to his proprioceptive agility making it infinitely more intuitive and instinctual to walk on higher ground. It also provides leverage and a vantage point over potential enemies.

Humans, however, are clumsy, tail-less creatures that have to invent things like stairs to get from lower spaces to higher spaces and vice versa.

Kyungsoo would feel sorry for them if they weren’t constantly ruining his life.

Baekhyun watches him from behind, and Kyungsoo would be annoyed about that too, but he can feel his anticipation as they round the corner of stairs and Kyungsoo is honestly confused, but then he smells another cat hybrid and he understands.

He’s much more curious now, hurrying along on the banister before he makes to leap off of it. He nearly loses his balance when he sees their guest, tail shooting out to counter-balance him so he doesn't fall off his perch.

Their guest is on his back, soaking up the sunlight that casts through the blinds, a large stripe of light crossing over his body as he bats a ball of yarn back and forth between his hands. His tail is flicking back and forth happily, and Kyungsoo would think he was foolish to be so openly vulnerable in another cat’s territory, but there’s something incredibly disarming about how content the other hybrid looks. Kyungsoo can’t look away.

Baekhyun is gently shooing him to go forward, and at the sound, the hybrid on the floor flicks his gaze over, curling up on himself and moving to stand as his tail winds around his leg nervously. “Ah, sorry, I got a little distracted waiting down here—“

How positively adorable. Kyungsoo steps off the banister, landing lightly as he moves to step closer, voice soft when he greets the other hybrid.

He moves to touch noses, sniffing softly as is customary for their kind, before moving back. “Hello, I’m Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s hybrid companion. Pleased to meet you, welcome to our home.”

There’s a soft rumbling in his chest that won’t go away, and his ears flick around to catch the whispering behind him, and he hears Jongdae gasp. “Kyungsoo has never welcomed me to your home-“

“Hush, let me enjoy this,” he hears Baekhyun whisper back.

The hybrid in front of him flushes a little, but then he’s smiling, eyes lifting into crescents, an especially deep dimple appearing on his cheek. “Ah, hello Kyungsoo, pleased to meet you as well! I’m Yixing, Jongdae’s pet!”

Kyungsoo wonders how many dimples this hybrid—Yixing has, but then he’s getting distracted by how his honey colored hair catches the light.

“You know, I do prefer the term human companion to pet, but I suppose you are allowed to call yourself whatever you please... Anyway, have you eaten? I’m sure my heathen of a human must not have thought to offer you food, but I’m great at cooking.”

Kyungsoo hopes he isn’t coming off as standoffish. ‘Playdates’ as Baekhyun likes to refer to them, don’t always go so well, partially because the hybrids Baekhyun tries to have him hang out with aren’t usually cats, and even when they are, even they find his temperament to be a little distant.

Kyungsoo is just honest and likes what he likes, and doesn’t enjoy pretending he likes things he doesn’t. Sometimes that gets interpreted as coldness.

But Yixing is nodding and the dimple has not gone away. “If it wouldn’t be too much of a bother, I would love to help; I also love cooking.”

 

 

 

So they end up making a salmon dish with a vegetable-chicken puree soup on the side. Yixing is a much better cook than Baekhyun, and without Kyungsoo really having to say much of anything, is always handing him the right things at the right times, while also cooking on his side of the stove.

Kyungsoo likes Yixing. He thinks Baekhyun should adopt him.

Yixing is helping Kyungsoo ladle the soup into breadbowls when he stops to nuzzle his face into the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. It’s very nice, and he can hear Yixing purring quietly. “Thank you for sharing your home with me, this is a really lovely day.”

Kyungsoo blinks, a little flustered by how affectionate Yixing is. “It’s, it’s no problem, I’m also having a nice time. Thank you for being a much better cook than Baekhyun—he generally frustrates me more than he helps me.”

Yixing laughs, and it sounds like bells, but also he laughs in a strangely hiccupy way, and it’s terribly endearing.

Kyungsoo hopes Yixing doesn’t have to leave soon.

They end up curled up on the couch, eating leisurely as Jongdae and Baekhyun sit on the floor, watching some strange film about a newly turned vampire that doesn't know how to confront his feelings about his human friend. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand the characters in this film. Why would his friend offer himself up as a bloodbag if he did not care deeply about the vampire? That's very literally self-sacrifice.

He huffs out of frustration, leg nearly kicking Jongdae’s bowl of soup over his head, where he set it on the couch.  He moves it back with his tail, gingerly eating his bread bowl. Baekhyun catches this, looking up at him from where he’s laid with his head on Jongdae’s lap, pleased.

Unexpectedly, Yixing wraps his tail around his, snuggling further into the cushions on the couch.

He keeps surprising Kyungsoo with little gestures like this, but Kyungsoo surprises himself with how much he wants to return the affection, wanting to reach over to pull Yixing into his chest but not having the courage.

 

 

The day ends too soon, Yixing parting with a careful hug and a kiss to the cheek faster than Kyungsoo can even process, and Kyungsoo’s left to watch as Jongdae drives away, Yixing waving from the passenger seat.

“Ooh, our Soosoo’s got it baaaad,” Baekhyun singsongs from behind him.

Kyungsoo startles at the sudden disruption before irritatedly butting his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Shut up. And I told you not to call me that.”

“But it’s cute! I think it suits you,” Baekhyun pauses, following after to run his finger up along Kyungsoo’s throat. “Almost as much as Yixing suits you.”

Kyungsoo lunges for him, because Baekhyun Knows he fucking hates it when he does that.

Baekhyun’s screams about how he does it so that Kyungsoo will be acclimated to all situations fall on unhearing ears.

 

 

 

A couple days pass and Kyungsoo finds himself laying on the couch, surreptitiously sniffing at the cushions Yixing was laying on.

He has no way of contacting him himself, and no way to invite himself to Jongdae’s house without telling Baekhyun or Jongdae why he wants to be there and giving himself away.

This situation is heinous and cruel and Kyungsoo hates it. He blames Jongdae.

He hears Baekhyun’s car humming down the road, ears flicking to catch the sound before he lifts a cushion up to dampen the sound of the car pulling into the driveway.

He’s not sure what Baekhyun is up to lately, whether he’s coming home from work or some kind of socializing event.

Whatever the case, Kyungsoo has stopped paying too much attention to Baekhyun’s whereabouts because Baekhyun likes to go on and on about his plans when Kyungsoo just wants to know what time he should expect Baekhyun home by.

Baekhyun is, however, dragging someone into the house that is Decidedly Not Jongdae, and they both reek of alcohol.

Kyungsoo doesn't know if that is supposed to mean something, but they are giggling at each other and Baekhyun barely spares him a glance as he proceeds to drag the giant man upstairs.  
  
Kyungsoo's stomach drops. Has Baekhyun moved on already? Humans are notoriously strange with their mating customs, and they generally have one mate at a time, unless they are being unfaithful to their chosen mate.

Kyungsoo used to think it was a strange concept, still does, but if it applies to Baekhyun, that must mean he's either cheating on Jongdae, or has already left him for this entirely too long oaf that Baekhyun can hardly drag up the stairs on his own.  
   
Kyungsoo is curled up into himself defensively, nesting to comfort himself.

He doesn't particularly care for Jongdae, but Yixing is kind of attached to him. And besides, just the other day Baekhyun looked so content around Jongdae.

There was a fondness there that he doesn't even have for Kyungsoo. As much as Kyungsoo is loath to admit it, he thought they fit well together.

Jongdae made Baekhyun happy, and despite the drawbacks Baekhyun had as a human companion, Baekhyun's happiness was important to Kyungsoo, too.  
   
He buries himself into the side of the couch, covering his ears when he can definitely hear telling sounds of things happening that he would really rather not imagine going on between Baekhyun and the stranger he brought home.  
   
   
In the morning, Kyungsoo is introduced to Chanyeol, who is eating the eggs he had cooked for himself and Baekhyun.  
   
Even his ears are too big for a human. Kyungsoo looks on with disdain, keeping his distance. He hopes this Chanyeol person doesn't think he is welcome here. Baekhyun comes down the stairs, hair a mess, wearing a shirt that Kyungsoo doesn't recognize, much too big for him.  
   
"Morning sunshines," he gets out behind a yawn.  
   
Kyungsoo ignores him. "Are you some kind of giraffe hybrid," he directs at Chanyeol.  
   
Chanyeol chokes on the egg he's eating, and Baekhyun tsks at him, much more awake now, and clearly displeased at Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, that's rude."  
   
Kyungsoo drops off his perch on the counter, deciding that Chanyeol was hardly enough of a threat to be considered an enemy if already cooked food in his mouth can present a hazard to his livelihood.  
   
"It was just a question. I hardly think asking about species status is offensive, unless you think non-human hybrids are somehow less valuable," he says casually, making his way out of the kitchen, going to the patio outside. He has an appointment with the sun.

 

 

  
   
Baekhyun makes to follow him, whispering some kind of apology to Chanyeol. He makes it outside just as Kyungsoo curls up in his favorite spot outside before noon, kneading at the throw rug that he had dragged out after he had decided that this was his 'before noon' spot.  
   
"Why are you being like this."  
   
"Being like what?" Kyungsoo doesn't look up. He already knows what Baekhyun looks like when he's frustrated with him.  
   
"Rude to Chanyeol! You don't even know him, and you're being all hostile and doing territory posturing and just generally being prickly and Mean-"  
   
Kyungsoo's eyes flash, eyes flicking open to look at Baekhyun coldly. "You should have picked another cat at the shelter then."  
   
Baekhyun kneels down to get closer, the t-shirt he's wearing pooling around his knees. "And what, miss out on having the grouchiest cat hybrid on the planet? I don't think so. I loved you too much to have left that place without you."  
   
Kyungsoo looks away, focus somewhere beyond the fence surrounding his garden, voice still cold. "And Jongdae loves you too much to leave you even for this."  
   
Baekhyun blinks, not expecting that at all. "Is.. is that what this is about?"  
   
Kyungsoo doesn't respond, keeping his gaze focused away from his human.  
   
"Soo, it's not like that."  
   
Kyungsoo sits up, overwhelmed by how upset he is, not expecting the tears pricking at his eyes. "Did you fucking think I couldn't hear you?"  
   
Baekhyun goes to hold his hands, and Kyungsoo yanks them away. "Don't touch me, Baekhyun."  
   
Baekhyun puts his hands on his own knees, looking between Kyungsoo's eyes, surprised and touched by how much Kyungsoo cares--about Jongdae nonetheless. "Hey, hey. I'm not saying you're... wrong... exactly. I'm not belittling you, Soo. Just- hear me out, okay?"  
   
Kyungsoo doesn't say anything, expression still hard, but his ears flick forward curiously, and Baekhyun takes that as a cue to keep talking. "Jongdae... knows... he introduced me to Chanyeol, actually."  
   
Kyungsoo frowns at that, the expression he adopts pushing a tear out of the corner of his watery eyes. Baekhyun coos at that, reaching over to dab at the stray tear with his wrist. "He- what?"  
   
"Jongdae loves Chanyeol too. I'm getting to know Chanyeol. I'm not leaving Jongdae, I'm not trying to hurt him, I'm.. trying to learn someone he loves, too."  
   
Kyungsoo's hand shoots up to swat at Baekhyun's face, but it mostly just gets his mouth. Baekhyun just looks at him dumbly. "You don't have to fucking tell a cat how poly relationships work-- that's the natural basis of our relationships."  
   
Baekhyun runs his hand through his hair. "Well, you assumed-"  
   
"I thought humans had one mate at a time!" Kyungsoo all but yells into Baekhyun's face.  
   
Despite the fact that his cat is yelling at him in the morning, when Baekhyun should not be awake on a weekend, he leans forward to grab Kyungsoo up in a hug, not even letting go when Kyungsoo yowls at the unexpected contact.  
   
"Get off of me, you disgusting human-"  
   
"No." Baekhyun hums, squeezing the life out of him.

"Uh, is everything okay back here, I heard like. A cat fighty noise." Chanyeol mumbles from the doorway, looking unsure if it's his place to intrude or not.

He should have thought about that before he ate Kyungsoo's eggs this morning.  
   
Baekhyun is bodily rocking Kyungsoo from side to side, who doesn't appreciate being jostled. "Our Soo loves Jongdae, he cares about him so much he cried because he thought I was cheating on him with you," Baekhyun near-croons into Kyungsoo's neck.  
   
"Aww," Chanyeol coos, a response to Baekhyun as well as the huggy situation he's witnessing.  
   
Kyungsoo wriggles out of Baekhyun's grip, tearing out of his embrace and pushing past Chanyeol into the house.  
   
"Is he okay?"  
   
"Yeah, he's fine, he just does that when he's too embarrassed to stand it."  
   
   
 

  
   
"And get this babe, he fucking cried about it."  
   
"No fucking way?"  
   
Jongdae's voice is as whiny as ever, the strange high pitched tonal inflections he adds unnecessarily to everything he says irritating his ears.

Kyungsoo's ears flick and nearly hit Yixing's face, where he has his face buried in Kyungsoo's hair. They're at the park today, trying to have a picnic, but Baekhyun is ruining his mood.  
   
"I'm his witness," pipes up Chanyeol, from Jongdae's lap, where his head is laid.  
   
Jongdae turns to him. "You love me Soo? I didn't know you cared that much, I'm so touched!"  
   
Kyungsoo can feel his hackles raising, but then Yixing's leaning up, whispering in his ear. "Hey, did you wanna get out of here? Maybe find somewhere a little more private, away from the humans?"  
   
Kyungsoo can't get up fast enough.

 

 

He can't bring himself to regret coming today though.

Not with Yixing's hiccupy giggles in his ears as they take off, the way the sun filters through his bangs and casts shadows on his cheeks through his wispy eyelashes when he finds a spot he likes.

Not with the way he bites his lip, smiling when Kyungsoo asks to kiss him, mouth parting and tongue greedy when Kyungsoo presses his lips flush to Yixing's smile, their tails tangling behind him.

 

 

No, Kyungsoo doesn't regret coming today at all.

  
 

 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to come yell at me, say hi, show support or are just curious, links to cc and twt, etc are on my [carrd](https://pricklyteeth.carrd.co/)! im friendly i promise


End file.
